


What Happens In Vegas

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Series: 10 days of Snakepei [6]
Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Marriage Proposal, engagement ring - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: Junpei wakes up in a Vegas hotel room married and hungover.He's been through worse.





	What Happens In Vegas

Plenty of people had woken up in a Vegas hotel room with a stale hangover and a fresh wedding band.

That's what Junpei just kept telling himself.

He rolled over and put an arm over his boyfriend. The taller man made a quiet noise of dissent and burrowed deeper into the bodecaious white pillows.

"Morning." Junpei croaked, his head made of stuffing and his throat made of glass. Man he needed water...he couldn't have been that drunk the day before to not drink water before bed. That was a rookie mistake.  


And when it came to drinking Tenmyoji Junpei was no rookie.

He chuckled as a pale hand came out from under the duvet and shoved him off. 

Junpei kissed his hand and rolled out of bed to hunt down water and the ice bucket.

In truth he hadn't meant to propose like this, but it was a relief to no longer having that thing weighing down his back pocket. 

Yeah it was a risk carrying a ring everywhere from the grocery store to armed combat, but he liked having it on hand. He had been waiting for the right moment.  


He'd been waiting for the right moment for months.  


Apparently this time drunk Junpei thought better than sober Junpei. This was an uncommon occurrence. 

A confused noise from the other room heralded the other operative waking up and discovering the ring on his finger.  


** 

Junpei, Clover, and to some extent Alice had all schemed on the shape of that ring. Just a plain band didn't seem quite right for someone as refined as his beloved, but it couldn't be too much.  


The terrible duo had poured over glossy jewelry magazines and surfed articles on historical significance before giving up and picking something.  


Then they'd run their choices by Alice who would veto them all for one reason or another.  


Wash, rinse, repeat.  


In the end they'd settled on something minimalist, where the band morphed into a flat diamond shape that gave it a bit of weight.  


"You can't just _buy_ one, Junpei."  


"Yeah, I know."  


"But you can't get an antique because that'll be haunted as shit."  


"H...haunted. Clover is that really-"  


She had waved him off and gone back to their magazines.  


"I mean we could get one 3D printed."  


She looked up and paused.  


"Then we could make one custom and if anything happens to it on a mission...or because you lose it." She winked at him and he pushed a pillow into her grinning face. Her chuckles came out muffled through the pillow but he got the picture.  


"Yeah then we can just make another. Besides, putting metal on his prosthetic might not be the best idea."  


They shared a moment of understanding. Even though a ring was a fraction of the size of a [bracelet] he'd still had to wear one _twice_ in his life and they weren't keen on hurting him when all Junpei wanted was to love on him.  


For the rest of their lives.

**

"Junpei, what happened?"  


The brunette grinned and grabbed two water bottles from their stores.  


"I think we just became the Tenmyoji-Fields."  


Light grew quiet though he accepted a water bottle and put it to his head.  


Junpei suddenly felt cold.  


"W-we could get it annulled or something if that bothers you." Junpei crawled into the bed and verbally backpedalled like his life depended on it.  


"Now I didn't say that..." The taller man uncapped his water bottle with a click and spoke around the lip.  


Junpei let himself hope.  


Light merely sighed as he lowered the cold plastic bottle.  


"At least we don't have to look for our marriage certificate."  


Junpei made a questioning noise. His boy- his _husband_ smiled.  


"No one else would have put the ring on my right hand."  


The taller man began to laugh at the smacking sound of Junpei hitting his own forehead.  


"Goddamnit! Even drunk I can't get my shit together!"  


The other man had to move fast to catch the sweating water bottle from toppling all over the sheets as Junpei shifted.  


"Thanks." Junpei sighed, suddenly weary. He just wanted cuddles now.  


"Please do not mention it. Just be careful, Anata." The gray-haired man made a questioning noise as he raised one arm for his boyf.._husband_ to slip under. Junpei had been pressing his head into the man's side and he wasn't interested in losing all circulation today. Maybe tomorrow.  


Junpei knew the dopey smile that came across his face at the nickname. Light Field still loved him, and the warmth in his chest was one of his most cherished possessions.  


Wincing at his hangover, Light angled the two men down to the mattress so he could put rest the back of his cool hand to his forehead.  


"Although I do appreciate your gesture, accidental though it may be." Junpei looked up from where he'd been burrowing into his muscular man's side and raised an eyebrow. The amputee wiggled the fingers on his right hand to illustrate that he could feel the ring like this. 

He had some feeling in the high-quality prosthetic, but not much. Happy accident. 

Light sighed again, though a touch more content than pained this time. 

"So now that we have completed the ultimate tourist ritual, what else were we going to do in this noisy city?"  


Junpei shrugged. 

"Iunno, I don't really think anything can top that one." 

He then leaned up to kiss his husband. "Sorry 'bout the noise Sweetheart. Kinda wish Alice had sent us somewhere else to then get our luggage lost."  


Light pulled a face at the reminder that his prosthetic's tool kit was now probably somewhere in Russia. He could get more tuning needles, but it would be a hassle.  


The musician traced his finger gently over the slightly raised surface of his wedding band. It had an odd texture, almost like someone had carved the plastic row by row.  


Junpei saw his eyebrows raise alarmingly.  


"What?" He asked, finally taking a sip of his water.  


"Someone hand made this ring, Junpei. It is 3D printed."  


Junpei inhaled water and coughed like a dying man.  


"That so?" He managed.  


"Mm." Light replied.  


Junpei's nervous rubbing of his neck evaded the still hungover Light Field, though he heard it. He continued running braille-sensitive fingers across the near-invisible striations where lasers had carved him his ring.  


"Junpei, where did you get this? It doesn't seem to conform to arcade aesthetics."  


The man in question made an affronted noise.  


"Like I would get you something so cheap."  


"You _were_ quite inebriated."  


"I wasn't when I made it!" 

Welp. Junpei didn't just step in it, he was solidly standing in it with both feet ankle deep.  


Light looked thoughtful, ever thoughtful. Then his lips twitched in a private grin.  


"I take it Clover knows about this?"  


"And Alice." Junpei's head was trying to hide in his shoulders as he sold out his compatriots.  


"Hm."  


Junpei knew that noise. That noise meant 'i have my thinking face on and it's the condescending one'. He looked up anyway.  


He was right, but then Light grinned.  


"As much as I would like to say that this is a surprise to me, I have to admit that the execution is a very Junpei Tenmyoji way of proposing marriage.”  


Junpei's head snapped up.  


"And what is that supposed to mean?!"  


Light merely smiled at his new husband.

"You didn't have to get me drunk just to ask me to get me into bed with you, Junpei." 

The other operative made noises like he was trying over and over again to start a sentence but the ends of it just kept escaping him and Light just grinned. 

"I would have married you regardless." 

That shut him up. 

"Really?" 

The musician chuckled and waggled his finger again. 

"Yes, really. Clearly." 

"Oh hush." Junpei was blushing as he pushed weakly against his friend's side. "So...you're okay with this? This whole married to me thing?" 

The poet merely smiled and his voice softened. 

"Til death do we part, Junpei."

**Author's Note:**

> They really should find that certificate though, they're not 100% sure what last name they would have settled on.


End file.
